Peetas Big Mistake
by BookwormGeekGirl
Summary: Peeta and Prim are joking around then Katniss gets the wrong end of the stick and eventually forgives them. Thanks everyone for helping me get to 816 views on this story!
1. Giving out the medicine

As she walked nearer to the bakery, Peeta scrambled out the door to meet Prim on her daily rounds, after school, giving out medicine. Rushing up, beaming and looking like a long conversation was about to spring, Primrose saw this as an opportunity for a rest from her chores.

"Hey Prim how are you?"

"Alright, just on my rounds, you?"

"I'm okay, - rushing on he asks – how's your sister, isn't she with you?"

"No she never comes with me, she always runs off after school … I don't know where to though. Somewhere with Gale I think, you know that guy a few years older than you, that almost every girl in District 12 fantasises over"

"Oh yeah, I know who he is" Peeta says whilst laughing, as he tries to look focused his mind starts to wander on where Gale and Katniss venture to after school.

Prim drops her head and lets out a sigh.

Alarmingly Peeta asks "Are you alright Prim?"

"No, not really, I haven't eaten since breakfast, this morning."

Suddenly Peeta springs into action,

"Here have a slice" As he offers the bread,

"Really … I can have a bit … wont you get in trouble - "

"No no, you let me worry about that"

_- Peeta`s older bother Ash walks in - _

"Aha!"

"What do you want Ash!"

"I caught you red handed giving bread to that orphan and now I am telling mom"

"Hey I'm no orphan!"

"How about I make the Icing for you today, so you don't tell mom"

_- With a flash Ash agreed -_


	2. Painting a pretty picture

_- Peeta and Primrose are outside the "Mellark Bakery" -_

"Prim do you want to help me make Icing"

"Sure but you will have to show me how"

"Okay".

_- After making Icing -_

"Look at you Peeta you're covered in Icing!" Prim says funnily,

Peeta starts laughing,

"Hey Prim, why don't you get a cookie from the jar over there and we can decorate it after I clean myself up"

"Sure!" Prim cried excitedly

_- Primrose gets the cookie - _

"Right Prim what do you want to paint with Icing?"

"Um I don't really know, what colours are there?"

"Well there is red, blue, yellow, green, orange, pink and purple but the colour we have most of is red."

"I know! I will paint big, red, hearts,"

"Okay! If you need help you know where to find me"

"Um Peeta, I am not that good at art, so could you maybe paint the hearts for me …"

"Why don't I just paint the outlines and you paint the rest?"

"Yeah, sure, here's the brush …"

"Thanks"


	3. What just happened

_- Peeta comes back outside whilst Prim finishes painting -_

"Wow Prim! I must say as a painter myself, those are beautiful hearts you've painted"

"Well I couldn't have done them without you! Thanks Peeta!"

"No problem come here anytime you want to paint, the bakery could use your good art skills"

"Thanks" She says whilst going red.

_- Katniss walks to the bakery - _

"Primrose Everdeen! How dare you slag off your chores!" Katniss screams but Prim doesn't hear her because she is too busy laughing with Peeta. "Excuse me what the heck do you think you're doing"

"Oh, hey Katniss! What do you mean? What am I doing wrong?"

"I wasn't speaking to you, but I can say you're twenty minutes late for tea and mom made you're favourite because you've been working so hard lately!"

"Well I am really sorry" –

"Go on, go home, I will finish giving out the medicine"

_- Katniss shoves Prim ahead, then gives Peeta a dirty look as she walks away -_

"Hey Prim you forgot your cookie" Peeta shouts down the road

"Oh thanks" says Prim as she takes it with tears rolling down her face because Katniss told her off,

"Don't cry little miss Primrose Everdeen - Katniss! It's my fault I stopped Prim in her tracks!"

_- Katniss turns round and sees the cookie with hearts all over -_

"What's that then?" Katniss asks curiously

"A cookie Peeta helped me decorate" Prim answers shyly

"I'll be back"

"No Katniss wait, that's my cookie, what are you going to do?"

_- Katniss walked up to Peeta with the cookie and didn't answer Prim back -_

"What on earth do you think you are doing!"

"What do you mean Katniss?"

"Has everybody gone stupid today? Do you really think you're clever?"

"What have I done!"

"Hitting on my sister, I saw you laughing together and the cookie with hearts all over…"

"Prim painted the hearts and why would I hit on her I love some other girl … and anyway she is nine and I am fourteen! I mean come on Katniss who do you think I am?"

"I don't know" She answers feeling frustrated

_- She chucks the cookie on the floor and stomps on it, until all that's left is crumbs -_

"Prim decorated that and she is going to get upset when she finds out you crushed it"

"So" Katniss snaps back

"She was really proud when she finished it …"

"Well what can I do know it's crushed?"

"How about I make another two and drop them in tomorrow morning so you can both have something to eat during school"

"I couldn't take two cookies from you for free" She answers

"Don't worry about it"

"Okay then" She replies quietly

"What do you want me to paint on your cookie?"

"I don't really know!"

"How about hearts like Prim had on hers?"

"Okay then" She says as she walks away, but suddenly turns back "Hey Peeta!"

"Yes Katniss"

"You said you loved some other girl, if you don't mind me asking …" –

"Yes, carry on" He says jokingly

"Who is that girl?"

"Why do you want to know?" He says in the same tone, "Do you think its you by any stretch of the imagination?"

"Um well is it? … I am just wondering…"

"Isn't it time you got home?" He asks

"Oi I am the same age as you and I can go home when I want. So are you going to tell me or not?"

"You will find out in due time … remember curiosity killed the cat" –

"But not buttercup" Katniss added whilst laughing. She starts shivering.

"Go on you, you better get back, its getting dark and late now. You don't want Haymitch coming to get you as your walking home do you." He adds.

"Alright, I can tell when I'm not wanted" They both start laughing "And anyway I don't want to worry you!"

"Worry me, please, I'm not worried. Your making me sound like a sissy, like I really care about you"

"You do really care, because you offered me a cookie with hearts on it"

"Whatever Katniss" They laugh together

_- A shout comes from upstairs to shut up the bakery - _

"Well Katniss Id better be going then"

She runs over and hugs him

"What was that for?"

"I don't know … it just happened"

Peeta kisses Katniss on the forehead

"What was that for?" She asks shyly

"I don't know" He replies "… it just happened…"

Katniss walked away with a beaming face, thinking about the day but Peeta knows that he never wants a day like that again, even if he got away with kissing Katniss …


End file.
